


Strings Attached

by bunniebubbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniebubbles/pseuds/bunniebubbles
Summary: Soulmate(noun)A person ideally suited for another~~When you turn 15 you can see your red string that has your soulmate at the other end of it. If your string is gray that means your soulmate had not been born yet or they haven't turned 15 yet. If the string is black that means your soulmate is dead.~~(Y/N) (Y/L/N) is a 5th year slytherin and just happens to be soulmates with the most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape. It also happens that she has just a small crush on the man.
Relationships: Professor Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, snape x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. 15th Birthday

My eyes shoot open as I stare at the plain white ceiling above my bed. I glance over at my clock '6:00' it read I quietly groan. Today was the day, my 15th birthday. The day I've been dreading for weeks. My parents are going to get all up in my business wanting to know who in the world my soulmate is. I love my parents. I really do, but they can just get so nosy.

I sit up and glance around the room my roommates are still not back, strange the three of them would usually be back from a party by now. I won't be surprised if they're sleeping in their boyfriends dorms. They've already found their soulmates. Everyone I'm friends with has found their soulmates.

Todays the day, I hopefully find my soulmate, Hogwarts is a big school. I get up out of bed and look at my clock once again'6:15' classes start at 8:00 and today is Monday which means I have potions with Professor Snape. I groan at the thought of the Professor, he always picks on me no matter where I sit. I glance at my book bag then my uniform. I get up off my bed and take off my pajamas. I look at myself in the mirror and frown. 

'How could anyone love anyone like me' 

I trace over the scars on my arm and snap out of my trance. I grab my white button down and put it on, along with the rest of my uniform. I slip on my black flats and my slytherin robe. I glance at the sliver watch on my wrist '6:30'. I make sure I have my wand and all my books. I look in the mirror once more. 

'No red string yet.' I sigh at the thought. I walk over to the door of my dorm and make my way down to the common room. As I walk down the steps from the girls dorm, someone calls my name. I look around but I don't see anyone. I make my way down the steps and someone tackles me from behind.

"(Y/N) my love!" I fall over face first, the small boy gets up off me and helps me up. I ignore his hand and get up myself. As I make sure nothing is broken I glare at him. I take my wand out of my robe and make sure that it is not broken as well. I sigh

" Alex stop calling me that and It will never happen because I am way older than you, and on top of that what if I had broken my wand or my bones just stop. It's getting really annoying." I tell the small boy calmly, even if I do find my soulmate, I know it won't be him were not compatible not in the slightest. He plays quidditch and I stay in my dorm and study.

I look at my watch'7:02' I quickly turn around and make my way out of the common room to the great hall forgetting about the small boy everyone calls Alex. As I'm waking up from the dungeons, I pass the potions classroom. I hear a voice shouting I couldn't tell who though. The large dark oak door muffled the sound. I decided to ignore it seeing as it wasn't any of my business, I kept walking away and towards the great hall.

~Time Skip~

When I reach the great hall I head to slytherin table and sit at the very end,nearest to the door so I can book it to my next class,potions. I take out a book from my bag, a book i've read a thousand times. I glance up from my book at the food, but my appetite just wasn't there so I continued with my book and finish up the last few pages. I shut the book and glance up at the teachers table and I took notice that a certain dark-haired professor wasn't there. The thought of something bad happening to him tugged at my heart strings.

I don't know what this feeling is and I dislike it greatly. I am not a person good with emotions or feelings,for that matter I don't show them practically at all. Though I do find it quite amusing when people try to get reactions out of me. I glance around the great hall once more the slytherins I pay no mind to because I can do that on any given day. The Gryffindor's are messing around and throwing food at each other, typical. The Ravenclaws were studying and talking amongst themselves. The Hufflepuff's looked as they usually did happy and go-lucky. The corners of my lips upturn.

' Mabey having a HufflePuff as a soulmate wouldn't be so bad.'

I go back to my neutral face and glance at my watch '7:45.' I grab my things and walk out of the great hall, towards the dungeons.i feel a small tug on my pinky finger. I put my hand in front of my face and there it is, my red string of fate. I try to hide the shock on my face, but to no avail I can't seem to. I put my hand back down to my side and continue my path towards the dungeons.

By the time I reached the potions room the shock had washed over me and I was back to my cold hard stare. I hear footsteps coming from behind me and look over my shoulder. I see a girl with blond hair that was in a side braid with flowers weaved throughout it. The girl spots me and I give her a small smile and she gives an even bigger one back.

"(Y/N)," She says with excitement filling her voice. "Happy Birthday! So did you get your red string yet?" I give her a little nod and she squeals. I give her a look that tells her to calm down before Snape comes out and does it himself. She starts a small conversation while waiting for class to start, I give her one word answers and she always tries to get more out of me,but always fails. Typical, I love Lilly to death but she's kinda dark minded for a Hufflepuff. She scares me at times. 

By the time we finished talking we were filling into the potions classroom with everybody else. I head straight for the back and Lilly follows behind me. I smile at her as class begins.


	2. Potions Class

By the time we finished talking we were filling into the potions classroom with everybody else. I head straight for the back and Lilly follows behind me. I smile at her as class begins. 

When the whole class was seated, Professor Snape burst through the dark oak door and I felt my chest tighten. I try to play it off but my eyes always give me away no matter how hard I try. I hated myself for not being able to hide my emotions better but Lilly could always read me like a book. That made me fear her even more then when I had first met her.

It was potions class, first year. We were paired up with our seat mates and she had just happened to sit next to me and I was not too thrilled about it . When professor snape had announced that we would be working with our partners, I turned to her and gave her a hard glare. I basically told her ' don't fuck anything up' with just a look. She gave an even harder one back then she proceeded to look me dead in the eyes and put something in the potion that made it blow up. Let's just say Snape was beyond mad, we had detention for a month after that. 

When Professor Snape started talking I was snapped back to reality. His deep monotone voice ringing through my ears. I didn’t know what I was feeling, in fact I hated it. Lilly told what this feeling was once. Butterflies I think it was. 

“Turn to page 212 and get to taking notes.” Professor Snape said sternly everyone rushed to start but my stare lingered for a moment. 

‘God what is with me today’ I quietly sigh and reach into my bag.

I grabbed my potions textbook and opened it to the page love potions aren’t these illegal on school grounds, in the wizarding world in general. I look up at professor snape but he’s too preoccupied with grading. 

He glances in my direction and we make eye contact for a split second. I gule my eyes to my paper and start jotting down notes as fast as humanly possible. My face turns as red as the gryffindor’s cloaks. I knew for sure that Lilly was going to know something was up. 

‘Why can’t I keep my emotions in check, People are going to know somethings up’

A few minutes later, I’m absorbed in my notes and I feel Lilly nudge me with her elbow. I stop what I'm writing and put my quill down and give her an irritated look and she makes a little gesture towards the front of the class and slowly turn my head in the direction. 

I look at the dark haired professor while he towers over my desk. I look at him with a straight face. I show no fear, I am calm and composed while I face him. Yet he just walks away.

‘Ok what in merlin's name just happened.’

I look over at Lilly but her face is as pale as a ghost, you see Lilly is something special she can see everyone’s red strings of fate. Yes she has met her soulmate if you were wondering, sweet boy. 

I didn’t want to question what just happened, I’m hoping that this is all just some really weird dream.

~Time Skip~ 

As the bell rang signaling the end of these horrid two hours. I got up and turned in my notes and Lilly did as well. I give her a small smile only noticeable to her. 

“Miss Alva you are dismissed, Miss (Y/L/N) stay.” I was not ready to get a scolding for something I didn’t do -which believe it or not happens more often than I would like it to.-

I give Lilly a look of reassurance, she rolls her eyes and hesitates. I mouth to her ‘I’ll be fine, go’ and shoo her out of the classroom.

“Miss (Y/L/N), you do know why you are here correct?” The professor says while putting his quill down to look up at me.

“No Professor, I do not,” I say with a slight hint of fear in my voice. I mentally slapped myself for that. 

“Very well then you are dismissed” He said while looking me dead in the eyes.

My face turns red and I rush to pack my things and leave but out of the corner of my eye I notice a red string wrapped around professor Snape's pinky. I decided to shake it off.  
‘It’s probably just my imagination’

As I put my hand on the door nod of the potions classroom, I feel my chest tighten once again. God all this soulmate stuff is driving me mad I hate it. I need to head to the library after DADA with lupin.

As soon as I step out of the potions classroom I am greeted with a hug. Lilly looks at me as if nothing is wrong. 

I start a small conversation with Lilly as we make our way to DADA, but I can’t even focus on that. All I can focus on are the lustful looks of my male peers and the hateful looks of my female peers. 

‘ This is why I hate the way I look because of all the stairs of my peers.’

We reach the DADA classroom and head in. I notice that there are no desks. I turn to Lilly to mention it but she’s already with her boyfriend and his friends. So I instinctively head to a part of the room where I won’t be seen or noticed.

God I can't wait for these 2 god forsaken hours to be over. I really need to get to the library and figure what the hell is going on with me and my soulmate.


End file.
